User blog:Inuyashaluver22/Recommention for the community??
A reflection of my first week here. I joined wikia and Inuyasha wikia 03/20/2016. I came for personal endeavors and in addition I came here to connect to the Inuyasha community. I made a few mistakes and have stopped doing those behaviors. A dispute was never my intentions, however, the whole dispute could had been avoided. That is right. The first mistake was my own with using “lair” and “scared”. I got this ”Do not accuse others of lying or cast aspersions on them because we remove fanon from articles’ and this would had been avoided if I got this “Do not accuse others of lying or cast aspersions on them because we remove unrelated canon from articles:” My argument was they are removing canon from the articles, not fanon, but examples I pointed out were canon. However, Instead of my argument I got an argument fixated on the past. After a few comments I seen we were fighting two different things. Kobayashi came in and tried to stop it. Kobayashi followed the guidelines both wikia and Inuyasha’s wikia. This is another point where it could had stopped but instead the fight elevated. That past argument was made to be mine was now Kobayashi’s. Kobayashi tried to redirect and help instead they were verbally attacked. They defended their selves against libel statements and appeared to have the same attitude through it. In what seems to be an attempt to suppress their voices a trap was setup. It could be interpreted at that. Then after that there were more libel statements… Kobayashi was attempting to work it out is now “spamming” and being “" disruptive” which both are untrue. This was a hostile atmosphere and I created some however, it should had stopped and been handled right. Kobayashi was suppress, block for unacceptable reasons. We were talking to someone who refused to talk to us about what was more concern was not answered until after kobayashi was blocked. Also, the verbal attacks, the libel statements continued after Kobayashi was blocked and Kobayashi and I have not spoken to the one making those comments. I made some good edits and changed present tense to past tense they were reverted. I am sorry I am not going to have an edit war and I believe the English Professor that looked at my changes today over what was said. It seems I can’t stay here because even if I continue to make good edits they will be always changed because I am not liked. I have two choices one to make a Requests for removal of user rights. I will make this forum, I just need to know if there are enough members here and would want to vote to remove the rights… This is delayed because I have been talking with the staff trying to work at my job and also to show this was not an attempt to circumvent a temporary block. From this blog http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Mira_Laime/How_to_Deal_With_a_Bad_Bureaucrat Common reasons why a bureaucrat needs to go: *They suppress opinions they don’t like, e.g. by deleting discussions and blocking users who criticize them *They block users without warning and for unacceptable reasons *They refuse to talk about what they could be doing better *They set unreasonable rules for other users but don’t stick to the rules themselves *They keep reverting perfectly good edits *They create a hostile, unproductive atmosphere on the wikia This happened to someone new to wikia, that followed the policies through libel comments and to someone that wanted to help make this wikia better. They were not fighting the fixated past argument or my argument. This could been you or anybody here at the community. I think of ways to make this better.... Maybe there is none beside the vote or maybe me to move away from Inuyasha wikia. It seems I am not welcome here at at. My edits http://inuyasha.wikia.com/wiki/Hakud%C5%8Dshi?diff=next&oldid=81467 http://inuyasha.wikia.com/wiki/Kagura?diff=81468&oldid=81464 http://inuyasha.wikia.com/wiki/M%C5%8Dry%C5%8Dmaru?diff=81471&oldid=81466 And canon is removed. http://inuyasha.wikia.com/wiki/Inuyasha?diff=81507&oldid=81506 there are more.... Category:Blog posts